


[山龟]Marry.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 3





	[山龟]Marry.

等待红绿灯的时间有点漫长，龟梨和也百无聊赖地叩着方向盘，转头看了一眼正在副驾驶上闭目养神的山下智久。  
明明算下来已经相处了二十年，每次看到山下智久还是会觉得心动。容貌也好灵魂也好，仅仅只会对他暴露的内心也好，所有的所有都喜欢得不得了。他想起自己在花丸咖啡的采访里说过的话，那些关于追求、恋爱、结婚的事——世界上如果有一个人能让他一见钟情、以结婚为目的交往，再在某天灵光一现地求婚，那个人绝对是山下智久。  
"P，你睡着了吗？"  
龟梨和也突然冒出一句，他看着前面的红灯，差不多可以准备通过了。  
"没有，怎么了？"山下智久几乎是立刻睁眼，挺直脊背坐得端正，转头看向龟梨和也。山下选手做好了赛前预判，用十二分郑重的态度等待龟梨选手投球。  
"去结婚吧，这里离婚姻登记所很近。"  
得分，意料之中又意料之外的直球。  
山下智久预想中的这一天来得不算太晚。他很有耐心，已经用了自己现行的大半人生来接近龟梨和也，更不着急用书面上的婚姻证明来确定关系。他们私下的话题很少提到恋爱观，但龟梨和也在节目上说过的每一句都被他记在心里。双鱼座的小乌龟有自己的浪漫，他不介意陪着他任性。  
红灯转绿，笔直前行。

他们穿着准备参加格莱美颁奖典礼的礼服走进登记所，命运好像已经为他们安排好了一切：现在是下午一点，动作快的话还来得及在今天领取到结婚证书。距离颁奖典礼还有四个小时，他们向工作人员稍微解释了一下，工作人员笑着点点头和其他等待的人协商，为他们尽快安排了全套流程。排在他们前面的一对情侣主动提出让他们优先办理，女孩子还笑眯眯地称赞他们今天的礼服非常帅气、真的很般配。  
真的很般配，这一点自从他们第一次组合开始就从很多人的口中说出过。过去这句话代表的含义有很多，今天听到的却是来自陌生人的真心赞美和祝福。  
留下的照片自然也笑得很幸福。

抵达颁奖典礼的时间刚刚好，结婚证书还藏在西服里面，他们不好意思地和已经入场的朋友们说抱歉抱歉，然后坐到自己的位置上。座位是紧挨着的，所有人的目光都聚集在梦幻闪耀的舞台上时、他们也不例外，只是放在身侧的手摸索着牵上对方，像无声约定一般紧紧相握。更加广阔的未来此时正具象化地展现在他们面前，而今天他们决定携手同行，世界上没有比这更奇迹也更美妙的事情了。龟梨和也看着舞台的眼睛闪亮亮的，山下智久余光瞥见以后就再也移不开视线，直到被发现了才抿着嘴唇笑起来看向舞台，自言自语似地说没办法啊小龟太好看了。霸道地握着他的手的龟梨和也用力捏了一下，故意皱着眉别过头、不再和他看着同一方向。  
只是后来还是没忍住，差点凑上去亲吻山下智久漂亮的侧脸。  
走出会场时山下智久难得主动地提出来一张合影吧，两个人凑进小小的镜头框里，龟梨和也摆出帅气的表情，却在画面边缘比了一个V。山下智久没忍住笑得更灿烂，明亮辉煌的会场门口作为背景反倒突出了穿着黑色西服的两个幼稚鬼，这一刻好像回到了还是修二与彰的时候，他们还是有点任性妄为的家伙。  
确实有点任性过头了，山下智久收起手机的时候想。经纪人知道了会是什么反应呢？现在藏在西装口袋里的那张薄薄的结婚证书，对方还是同社的龟梨和也。媒体和事务所的表情也许会很精彩，想到大家可能会出现的震惊反而有种恶作剧成功的快乐。会对偶像生涯造成什么影响已经抛在脑后，不管是多大的难题都随便来吧，他愿意和这个人一起面对。过去的龟梨和也温柔地包容他的任性，现在不过是换他和龟梨和也一起任性而已。

婉拒了朋友和工作人员的邀请，两个人决定开车兜风。敞篷车的风很舒服，没有开导航，龟梨和也凭直觉驶上没有目的地的公路，山下智久偶尔在旁边指着某处说这里曾经拍过某部电影、那里他曾经开车路过。路过商店时山下智久买了一箱啤酒，美国没有合适的下酒菜，龟梨和也看着他放在后座上的啤酒调侃，说是不是打算空腹喝一晚上的酒啊、对胃不好。  
这时反而想起来对胃不好，某些时候的龟梨和也可是忍耐得过分。那些辣得要死的台湾菜和冷热交替的水浴，他有想过对自己身体不好吗？  
这些话都没有说出口，山下智久只是重新坐进副驾驶系好安全带，说偶尔也让我放纵一次吧。

放纵的终点是停在海岸悬崖上的敞篷车。日落之后的海滩主场是海岸沿线灯火通明的party，但山下智久和龟梨和也默契地选择了远离人烟，脱掉礼服外套挽起衬衫袖子，在悬崖边一边喝着啤酒、一边眺望远方。有人趁夜海钓、有人尽情享乐、有人品味异国风情，这里的自由气息能彻底解除时时防备偷拍的警惕，山下智久敏锐地察觉到身边的人变成了「和也君」，滚烫的脸颊靠在他的肩上，又突然玩心大起凑近他的脖颈叼着发尾。  
太近了，湿热的酒气肆无忌惮地抚摸着耳后的皮肤，山下智久放下手里的啤酒罐，侧身扶住龟梨和也泛红的脸。他们在海岸边亲吻，像是为了中和酒精的单调要从对方的唇舌中汲取甜蜜，最后酿成比酒精更醉人的情意。  
龟梨和也的衬衫不知道什么时候已经解开了扣子，锁骨和胸膛的肌肤裸露着。总是这样，趁着自己不注意就会一件件脱得干干净净。山下智久想，到底是有意还是无意的呢？一直不着痕迹地展示着只允许他看到的柔软，龟梨和也或许才是最开始的那个捕手吧。亲吻还在继续，龟梨和也拽着山下智久的衬衫衣领跌跌撞撞地走向敞篷车的后座。这一刻不想结束的亲密接触演变成肢体的纠缠，衬衫大敞展露出足以令粉丝尖叫的胸腹，他跨坐在山下智久的腿上，爱不释手地抚摸着即便沉浸在海风中也微微发烫的皮肤。龟梨和也知道自己的爱人已经迫不及待，偏偏慢条斯理地勾着皮带，有意无意地抚摸着他已经硬挺的胯部。  
山下智久在这一刻突然不想耐心等待了，他承认自己也会有不顾一切的冲动。被脱掉外裤时龟梨和也慌乱地惊叫了一声，山下智久把他的平角裤拉到大腿根部、拍了拍广受好评的翘臀说下次试试三角内裤怎么样，做起来会更方便。——然后意料之中地被害羞的龟梨和也握住蓄势待发的部位揉捏，一副要跟他对抗到底的样子。  
所以龟梨和也选择了可以掌握主动权的上位。虽然不像平时那样准备充分，但在第一次尝试在外面做这种事情的兴奋感完全掩盖了不适。最开始还是小心翼翼的尝试，到后来自己反倒是更有感觉的一方。前端贴着山下智久结实的腹肌磨蹭，每次沉下腰都能感受到被完全填满的欣悦。山下智久贴心地用外套挡在他的腰间避免突发状况，任凭龟梨和也向他索取、环抱着他的脖颈并亲吻他的脸颊。  
心跳得很大声，杂乱的喘息和身体碰撞的声响糅合在一起，山下智久伸手拥抱着眼神湿润的龟梨和也，后者在他怀里颤抖、又一次摆动腰部之后射了出来。高潮后的龟梨和也半睁着眼，伸出舌尖去舔自己留在山下智久身上的乳白色痕迹，水声比刚才发出的更加诱惑。深入交流的身体还没有分开，山下智久夺走主动权，握住他的侧腰、从下方更激烈地顶入。  
龟梨和也索性闭上眼睛，不再压抑自己想要呻吟的欲望。

再睁眼时已经天色渐明，两件外套都盖在他的身上。龟梨和也试图翻身再睡才发现自己枕着山下智久的腿，他猛地坐起来，看到对方正在滑动手机屏幕。  
"P，在看什么？"  
山下智久看着他乱翘的头发笑了起来，转过手机屏幕向他展示上面的界面。  
"经纪人留了好多信息，感觉回去要被骂。"  
龟梨和也才想起来是自己向山下智久求婚，也是自己开车带山下智久来到这里……糟糕，好像后面的事也是自己主动的。比起愧对经纪人第一反应还是害羞，龟梨和也把脸埋进自己的手心，又听到山下智久说：  
"不过没关系，小龟和我结婚了，所以我有赚到。"  
龟梨和也偷偷地从指缝里看他，不出意外地被山下智久发现了。山下智久还是笑得很开心，透过小小的缝隙与自己二十年的爱人对视，又轻轻敲他额头。  
"小龟该出来了，天要亮了。"

从大海深处升起、挣破云层的朝阳依旧明亮，好像不过是过去的二十年中普通的一天，胸腔中鼓动的心跳却一点也不普通。


End file.
